


Spookynatural

by JackiLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Sam has his own paranormal experience.    (Started before the series finale, I swear.)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I love mindless fluff. And this story is going to be extra fluffy. It will diverge from cannon as far as mythology on ghosts, spirits, and the like. That is because I have watched WAY too many paranormal, ghost hunting shows, not to be influenced by them. Hope you enjoy this little supernatural tale. This is purely coincidental. I started writing this about a month before the series finale. So, if you cannot read a death fic at this particular moment. I would certainly understand. JL

“Dude!! Seriously!!” Dean said as he looked back at himself. His body was still inside Baby. And poor Baby was wrapped around a tree.

Dean felt solid standing on the deserted roadway beside his mangled, earthly remains. He patted himself down, he felt skin. He touched his face. He felt his cheeks and his lips. But, when he pulled his hand away, his fingers were not bloody. He hadn’t even felt the warm liquid on his face. He looked solid, he thought, as he looked down on himself. But, he wasn’t. As evidenced by the car that had just flown down the road and through him, on its way to some unknown destination. He had been so busy checking himself out, he had not heard the car. And, he had only felt a blast of wind as it had gone through him.

“Son of a Bitch!!” The elder Winchester screamed, in anger, as he realized the cold hard truth. Then he panicked for a moment…where was Sam?

Dean went over to Baby. He had to climb down a steep hill to get to her. And, he had not even remembered getting out of the car, much less coming up the hill. Dean started at his body for a moment. It was pinned behind the steering wheel. There was no way to move. As it turned out, he would not have been able to get himself out, had he survived the impact. Dean reached into the car and touched his arm, shaking it, just a little. There was no response. He then touched his cold face. It was bloody from the chards of glass that had struck him as the driver’s side window had shattered. He pulled his hand away and looked at his fingers again, no blood, though he had felt the moisture.

Dean felt the urge to keep going on the direction he had been heading with Baby. But, the strange thing was, he could not remember where he had been going. And, he was trying to remember. He was trying as hard as he could. But, he was coming up blank. As a matter of fact, he didn’t know where he was. He could have gone and gotten his maps and raided his weapons stash. But, for some reason, he felt like he wouldn’t need those items.

Dean climbed back up the hill and headed down the road.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam had not heard from Dean in almost 24 hours. His brother didn't stay out of contact like that. Not when they were on good terms. And they were getting along great for the past 6 months. He tried Dean's phone again before he threw his own cell across the room in frustration. It shattered the screen on impact, But, the phone itself was largely intact. He picked it up and tried to dial Dean's number again. Surprisingly, it worked.

Sam shook his head as he paced the floor. Glaring at his phone, demanding Dean to call him.

Dean suddenly knew where he was. He had no idea how long he had been walking. Time seemed elastic, flexible, on this side of reality. He could have been walking minutes, hours, day, or weeks. All he knew was that he was finally somewhere he recognized. He reached for the door. Then, he remembered his keys. He searched his pockets. Then he remembered his house keys were on the same ring as the keys to the Impala. And those keys were still inside Baby, in her ignition.

Sam heard the door open and close. But it had to have been an auditory illusion because the door to the bunker had not moved. He was looking. The door was locked, and he had not heard the key turn in the lock. It was a loud, distinctive sound. Sam was puzzled. He hurried up the stairs and looked outside. There was nothing there, no people, no cars. He shook his head as he closed the door and hurried back downstairs again. He shivered as he walked through a mass of cold air going back down the stairs. It had not been there when he had gone up the stairs, of that he was sure. He stood for a moment in the stop. But it seemed to dissipate quickly, so Sam shrugged it off and came the rest of the way down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

Dean was frustrated. He had managed to get inside the bunker. Though he was not sure how that had happened. One minute he was standing outside searching for his keys. The next he was inside with Sam rushing past him to get to the door. Dean yelled at Sam as his brother ran past, well actually, through him on his way up the stairs. Sam had felt him, Dean thought. He had paused on the stairs right where Dean was standing. But then, Sam had just hurried back down the stairs.

Dean followed Sam down the stairs. Dean realized that Sam could not seen him. But, the younger Winchester had felt him. He had hope. Dean had to find a way to communicate with his brother.

Dean couldn't just move things like people do, usually. Unless he concentrated, then he could cause things to move. Just a little. But he needed something more than that. There could be and probably were, many unfortunate souls haunting the bunker. Dean needed Sam to know, without a doubt, that he was there.

"I understand that there was a change in your…umm, corporal status." Cas said.

"Danmnet, Cas! Stop doing that!" Dean replied, jumping at the angel's sudden appearance.

Dean recovered quickly. "Yeah, I guess I'm sorta...kinda…."

"Dead."

Dean nodded. "Sam needs to…."

"I'll tell him." Cas replied. "He's going to dream about you. He'll see…."

Dean shook his head. "You're not going to let him see the accident?"

"He deserves to know what happened to you."

Dean nodded. "Yes, he does. But not like that. I don't want that to be the last image he sees of me." He paused. "Can't you just tell him?"

"You know Sam. He'll continue to search for you. He'll need to see…." Castiel reasoned.

Dean shook his head. "I'm…I'm not coming back from this one, Castiel. Sam needs you to reassure him that I'm okay. I need you to make him understand that I'm okay. Him seeing how I died is not going to do that." He paused. "I don't' want Sammy living with that image in his head."

Castiel shook his head. "Sam is going to try to bargain to get you back. You two, just…."

"I know." Dean stated. "But, I can…I can stay here."

Castiel shook his head again. "That's not…that's not how we do things. That is not how heaven works."

"It'll be okay. Sam can feel me. I could tell earlier. When I first came in, he walked through me on the stairs. I felt cold to him. He knows it's me."

Cas sighed. "Sam knows it's something. He doesn't know it's you." He paused. "What if he tries to exorcise you? We both know where you would end up."

Dean shuttered at the thought. "That won't happen, Cas. I will make sure Sam knows It's me. Absolutely sure!"

"How are you going to do that?"

Dean looked doubtful. "I don't know yet."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I really don’t know where I am going with this. And, like I said in the chapter 1 AN, this will diverge from cannon mythology. So, I have slapped an AU label on it for that reason. Also, I realize that ghost hunting is not an exact science and even ghost hunters don’t agree on the best methods, equipment, etc. So, I am going to pick and choose from what’s out that to suit my story. JL

“Castiel, who are you talking to?” Sam asked. He had heard talking. And he knew he had not left the TV on. 

“Um….” Cas hesitated.

Sam looked around the room and repeated the question.

“It’s um….” Cas hesitated, again, as he looked at Dean, who was vigorously shaking his head ‘No.’

“Angel radio, they are always sending me messages. I…” Cas hurriedly explained.

Sam nodded. He was used to the angel just popping in, and he had something cooking on the stove that he needed to tend to. So, he headed back to the kitchen, leaving Castiel and Dean alone again.

“Why did you want me to tell him, Dean?”

“It’s…It’s weird. He’s gonna be all alone here.” Dean said. “I never wanted that for him.”

“You said you were going to stay. Have you changed your mind?”

Dean shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I never thought about it, me not being around. I mean…hunting’s dangerous. But….”

“You never really thought about what might happen if one of you actually….”

Dean shook his head just as Sam entered the room again.

“Still nothing on Dean?”

Cas looked at Dean and then to Sam and shook his head.

The angel waited until Sam left before he spoke to Dean again. “How are you going to let him know you’re here.” He paused. “Whatever you have in mind, you had better hurry up. Sam’s going to leave the bunker.”

The realization hit Dean hard, of course Sam would go hunting for him. That is what they did. But he also knew that Sam would exhaust his other resources first, not knowing exactly where the elder Winchester was headed when he left.

Sam walked back into the room, running his hands through his hair. “…could have gone anywhere in Colorado. He just told me Colorado, Cas. That’s just….” He stopped and looked at Castiel. There had been a shift somehow and now Sam could feel it. “Have you heard something?”

Sam persisted, not getting an answer. “You weren’t talking to angel radio just now, were you?”

Cas cast a glance to his right.

Sam followed his glance, but he didn’t see anything. “What’s going on?”

The angel sighed. “Dean’s here.”

Sam looked around. “He can’t be! The car’s not here. I don’t see….” He stopped looking around the room as the realization hit. 

“Bring! Him! Back!” Sam demanded.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“I can’t….” Castiel started to explain, shaking his head.

“WHY NOT?!” Sam shot back.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean stated.

“No, no it’s not okay. And don’t call me….” Sam said, spinning around. He stopped when he realized whose voice he had just heard in the empty space.

Sam looked around the room again. “Dean! Dean! Where are you?”

“Right here, Sam.” Dean stated. He was standing two feet away from the younger Winchester. But he still could not be seen.

“I’m not….” Sam shook his head as the reality hit him. He was alone. Tears came to his eyes. He quickly brushed them away. “You can’t leave like this!”

“Cas! Do something!” The young Winchester said, turning to the angel.

Castiel shook his head. Angel radio was screaming in his ears. “This…I can’t…the archangels have told me that I can’t interfere. I can’t go against….”

Sam shook his head vigorously. “Why do the archangels care about Dean Winchester?”

“What’s dead should stay dead, Sammy.” Dean replied. He had said that numerous times before. And apparently, this time, it stuck.

“You’ve said that before, Dean!” Sam protested through his tears. “Why now?”

Sam then turned to the angel.

Castiel had no answers for the young Winchester. And he wished he could do something, anything to ease the young man’s pain.

“What now, Dean?” Sam asked, speaking to the air. ”What am I supposed to do now?” He wiped the tears from his eyes. “What?”

Dean didn’t speak. He had always thought that death would hold some answers. But death had given him no great insights, thus far.

Sam continued. “Do I just wander around this place talking to you…from the ether and slowly go insane, Dean? Is that what’s going to happen to me? Is that what you see for my future?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, Sam.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know!” Sam asked getting angry.

“I don’t know.” The elder Winchester repeated.

“DO SOMETHING, CAS!” Bring him back!!” 

Castiel shook his head.

“Go! Get out of here!!” Sam screamed. “You can’t help me, you can leave!”

@@@@@

Dean’s body was found 4 days after the accident, and it took a couple of days to identify. The false IDs in the glove compartment had not helped the situation, and had slowed down identification. Sam hadn’t really believed it until he had seen a news broadcast looking for identification of a deceased accident victim. He saw the composite and that was when he had to accept the reality of the situation. After that, it had taken the younger Winchester nearly two weeks before he could bring himself to tell anyone. He still heard Dean’s voice. But he was drinking so much these days, he just chalked it up to his inebriation.

Jodi had been the one to physically identify Dean’s body. He had been in her county when he had wrecked. She had been notified by a deputy that there had been a vehicular fatality. They had not been able to search the body due to its position in the car to find any identification. But they had searched for a registration in the glove compartment and had come across nearly a dozen fake IDs. It had been the description of the driver, along with that of the car that had made Jodi’s blood run cold. She shook her head as tears flooded her eyes. She quickly wiped her tears away and stilled herself. Regardless of her personal feelings, she had a job to do. She cleared her throat, and continued to listen to the deputy’s findings.

Jodi stood at the doors to the morgue for a good 10 minutes. And even then she had to force herself to open the door. She had to will her feet to move forward. She considered turning around, many times. After all, ignorance was bliss, right? But she had to do this. The very idea of Dean Winchester lying in the morgue as a John Doe, hurt her heart. He had been too good of a friend to her for her to do that to him, or to Sam. She shook her head and sighed as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

There was a chance, however remote, that Dean Winchester would not be lying on the table under the white sheet that she was now facing. She stared at the sheet. She didn’t know how long she stood there. The next thing she knew her hand was grabbing the sheet, pulling it down. She dropped the sheet when she saw Dean’s face. His face had been cleaned to make identification easier. But that also made the cuts and gashes on his face more noticeable. She looked at his chest. The button-down shirt he had on was torn open. The t-shirt he had on beneath that was ripped in spots, allowing Jodi to see the beginnings of bruises on his chest. That meant he had not died immediately. Meaning he may have suffered for hours, unable to move, unable to get out of the car. It tore at her heart to think of the pain he must have suffered, out there all alone. She backed up until she felt the wall behind her. She then slid down and covered her face with her hands as the reality hit her. A few minutes later she pushed herself back up the wall and stood. She walked over to his body and looked at him again. She had to make sure, her hand was shaking as she touched his face. His skin was cold. But it was Dean. Dean Winchester was dead.

Jodi left the room in a daze. How was she going to tell her girls about Dean? And Donna? And what about Sam? Her deputy had not mentioned anyone else being in or around the car. So, she had to assume Sam hadn’t been there and didn’t know about Dean.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jodi, Donna and the girls came to Kansas to see Sam. They were all devastated. And they were concerned about Sam. He was not answering his phone, and they had not heard from him. They had no idea what they would find once they got to the bunker. They knew, however, through the hunter’s grapevine that Sam was not hunting. No one had even seen Sam, as a matter of fact. 

The women found the door to the bunker unlocked. They pushed the it open and were hit in the face with the odor of alcohol and garbage, rotten food. They all called out to Sam as they hurried down the stairs. But they stopped when they saw the condition of the place and heard him talking. Sam was meticulous. He cleaned up after Dean. But this place looked like nobody had washed a dish or picked up their trash in a month. They ignored the mess and moved closer to the sound of Sam having a conversation.

Sam looked rough. His hair was tousled, unwashed. And he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

“Why are you still here, Dean?” Sam said, talking to the air. “Why?”

The women looked around the room, Sam appeared to be alone.

Jodi cleared her throat and Sam looked in her direction. He had not seen or heard them come in.

“Hello, Jodi.” Sam said, raising his bottle and taking a swig. “Hi, Ladies.” He said, acknowledging the rest of the group.

“Where’s Dean?” Donna asked, approaching him slowly.

Sam pointed to the air. “Right there!” he said, slurring his words. “But you can’t see him or hear him because the bastard’s DEAD!” He said angrily and took another swig from his bottle.

The women were stunned, and nobody said anything for a moment. They were all very concerned for Sam’s mental wellbeing.

“Dean’s not here, Sam.” Claire said.

Sam shook his head so hard that he almost lost balance. “I’m the only one who can hear him. Well, me and Cas. Huh! Some angel he is…can’t even…!” He took another drink from the bottle.

“Can’t what, Sam?” Donna asked. 

The question seemed to make Sam angry. “Bring him back. That’s what!” He snapped. “He’s….” He shook his head as his tears began to flow. He quickly wiped the tears away.

“They can’t hear me, Sam.” Dean said. “They can’t see me either.”

“Really? Really, Dean?” Sam said, speaking to the air. “Cause I hadn’t figured that one out yet!” He snapped.

The girl just stood and stared. They had no idea what to make of what had just happened. They had not heard anything, before Sam started talking to the air again.

“Tell Jodi I’m sorry.” Dean instructed Sam. 

Sam seemed to be listening to something. The women saw him stop and concentrate on one area of the room, near where Jodi was standing. Dean had moved. He was now standing beside her.

“Why?”

“She had to…identify me.” Dean explained. “I’m so sorry that I put her through that.”

“What…what’s going on, Sam?” Donna asked, when Sam seemed to stop listening.

Sam looked at Jodi. “Dean said he was sorry. He never wanted you to have to…identify him.”

They were all stunned. Jodi had only told the girls and Donna. There was no way Sam could have known that. Nobody said anything for a few moments. Tears came to Jodi’s eyes as she relived the moment.

Dean hugged her tightly, hoping she could feel his touch. She stood still as a feeling of coldness seemed to envelope her. 

“Dean?” Jodi reached up, trying to touch the coolness that was still embracing her. She shook her head as flesh tears flowed. “I almost turned around and left, so many times. I…I stood outside those doors for….”

Sam put the bottle down. He seemed to be listening again. “He knows.”

Jodi didn’t know what to say. She just stared at Sam.

“Dean?” Donna said, surprised as she felt a coldness envelope her. She even thought she felt her hair, which she had not even thought about putting up, being touched.

“She’s so much prettier with her hair down.” Dean stated as he backed away from Donna.

Sam chuckled and grinned, tears in his eyes. Sam nodded. “I’ll tell her.”

Dean shook his head. That had slipped out. Though it was true. Donna needed to know that they BOTH thought that. Not just him. “No, Sammy!! Tell her you felt the same way! You tell her that!”

“What are you going to do if I don’t?”

“I’ll haunt….”

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Really? Kinda already doing that one.”

“I’ll…” Dean shook his head in frustration. “I’ll think of something!”

Sam could imagine Dean pacing the floor in front of him. And it made him laugh.

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

“Dean just said you are much prettier with your hair down, Donna.” Sam told her. “And, I agree.”

Donna blushed a little bit. “Thanks, Sam. Thank you, Dean.” She said to the air.

“If I was alive. She would probably have slapped me for saying something like that.” Dean stated.

Sam smiled. “I think you’re right.”

“What?” Donna asked. Sam seemed to be listening again.

“He said you would have been a little less…gracious if he had said that to your face.”

Donna nodded. “He’s right.” She paused. “Dean…are you…okay?” She paused again, trying to find the right words. “I mean….”

Dean smiled. “I’m not in any pain. I think that’s what you want to know. I never felt any pain. I was knocked out. I didn’t die immediately. But I was not in pain. Jodi needs to know that.”

Sam nodded. “He’s not in pain.” He paused. “And, Jodi, he wanted you to know he was knocked out. He didn’t die immediately. But he didn’t suffer.”

Jodie nodded and blinked as tears fell from her eyes. She was so very relieved to hear that. She felt the cold air around her again.

Patience stood staring. She could see Dean. Dean felt her eyes on him. He went over to her.

“You can see me.” Dean stated.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Patience nodded. She was just standing there, she seemed to be in a daze. She had not said anything because she had been watching Dean. He looked so clear and solid. She had thought, at first, that he was actually, physically there.

“You look…. I thought you were actually here.” Patience said, speaking to Dean.

They all looked in Patience’s direction.

“You can see Dean?” Donna asked.

Patience nodded.

“I need you guys to look in on Sam from time to time.” Dean said as he hugged her. She put her arms around him, although it looked like she was just hugging air.

They all watched, in fascination.

“We will. Where are you going?” Patience asked.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t know. But, I can’t stay here. I don’t want to be stuck.” He paused. “And, if I stay, Sam won’t be able to….”

“What’s he saying?” Claire asked.

“He’s going to leave. He doesn’t want to be stuck. And he does want Sam to be stuck. He wants Sam to have a life.” Patience replied.

Sam shook his head. “That’s not true, Dean.”

“It is, Sammy.” Dean said as he turned and looked at his brother. “This is your chance to…to live…go back to college…have a family. Whatever you want to do, Sammy.”

“I want to hunt…with my brother.” Sam replied.

Dean shook his head. “It’s a means to an end, Sammy. People die in this life. That’s what you have to look forward to, if you keep going. Dying in the life.” He paused. “Think about it, Sam. How many old hunters have we met?”

“It’s….” Sam started.

“The only reason you were in the life was me and dad. You have no reason to be there now, Sam.” Dean explained. “There is no revenge to get here. It was human error. I was tired, and I probably fell asleep. I don’t know. But…but it’s over. Go…have your life!”

“You say that, now. You say that now!” Sammy said. “After all I gave up to…to do this with you. To live this…way…?”

“That last time I came to see you in college. I…you don’t know this. I stood outside your dorm for hours. I just…I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know if you could go back to normal after that. I knew it was exam time. And I knew what it would mean if you missed out on that stuff. I knew all that.” Dean sighed. “I knew what I was asking you to do, Sammy. I agonized over that decision. I took nothing I asked, of you, lightly. You need to know that.”

Sammy shook his head as tears filled his eyes. He nodded. “Thank you.”

“What’s going on?” Jodi asked. 

“Dean said that he was outside Sam’s dorm room for hours, trying to decide if he should ask Sam for help that last time.” Patience explained.

“I can’t let you go, Dean.” Sam replied.

“You have to, Sammy.” Dean replied. “One of us always needed go get married, and make Baby Winchesters.” He shrugged. “As it turns out, it ain’t gonna be me.”

Patience smiled and grinned. The way Dean said that make her smile.

“What?” All the women said together.

Patience chuckled again. “Dean told Sam he needed to go, get married and make some Baby Winchesters.”

They all grinned, too.

“Dean,” Sam said, shaking his head. “This is not how…things weren’t supposed to end like this.”

“I was never going to grow old. I accepted that early in life. And, I’m okay with it.” Dean stated.

“It’s…it’s not fair.” Sam replied.

“Life is not supposed to be fair.” Dean replied. “We do the best with what we’re given. We survive, and we make a difference in the world. We saved a lot of people, Sammy.”

Sammy shook his head.

“Live your life like it matters, Sam. Because it does. Leave us a legacy.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: I’m ending this here because I think dragging all those details out would be boring. We can guess Sam will follow Dean’s advice. We can guess he will have children named Dean, John, and/or Mary. So, I see no point in spelling it all out. You guys can use your imagination on that part.


End file.
